User talk:BackyardigansFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BackyardigansFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandra Cheeks (Talk) 04:46, January 3, 2012 Hello, BackyardigansFan! I noticed your message to Sandy Cheeks and I thought I'd answer it: I don't know if there's an actual 'books' page, but if you know the name of one of The Backyardigans books, simply type it in the search box and it will take you there. (I do know that some of the book pages feature a list of all The Backyardigans books, but not all of them.) For your information, Sandy Cheeks and Squidward Tentacles have left this Wiki. They told me so in a message they sent to me last week. Unless circumstances change, we probably won't be hearing from them again. However... before they left, they made me the new administrator and caretaker of this site. If you have any further questions, please send them to my talk page. I'd be more than happy to answer your messages. (To put a headline on your message, simply type in the subject in the rectangular gray box on the upper right hand side of the edit page, below the words: Subject/Headline.) Thank you, and enjoy The Backyardigans Wiki! Pikalin38 20:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) BackyardiganforChrist77 02:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Book pages/New admin Hello, BackyardigansFan! I noticed your message to Sandy Cheeks and I thought I'd answer it: I don't know if there's an actual 'books' page, but if you know the name of one of The Backyardigans books, simply type it in the search box and it will take you there. (I do know that some of the book pages feature a list of all The Backyardigans books, but not all of them.) For your information, Sandy Cheeks and Squidward Tentacles have left this Wiki. They told me so in a message they sent to me last week. Unless circumstances change, we probably won't be hearing from them again. However... before they left, they made me the new administrator and caretaker of this site. If you have any further questions, please send them to my talk page. I'd be more than happy to answer your messages. (To put a headline on your message, simply type in the subject in the rectangular gray box on the upper right hand side of the edit page, below the words: Subject/Headline.) Thank you, and enjoy The Backyardigans Wiki! BackyardiganforChrist77 03:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Catch That Butterfly reference That was Uniqua's voice when she said "Wasn't that quite a swim, Professor?". I watched the scene over and over again and I am 100% positive that it was Lashawn Tinah Jefferies. Jordan Coleman who voices Tyrone has a slightly lower voice, and Lashawn has a very distinctive accent. I would have noticed a difference if Jordan Coleman's voice was coming out of Uniqua's mouth. I quickly put in my tape recording of Catch That Butterfly and checked it out immediately after I read your reference. The lines are the way they should be. That reference doesn't need to be there. BackyardiganforChrist77 07:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: Are you sure? I watched it again, and yes, I am sure. Okay, let's observe the line before Uniqua's... Uniqua and Tyrone crawl out of the river and sit down. "That was quite a swim, wouldn't you say?" Uniqua asks Tyrone. Tyrone answers "I certainly would.", and Uniqua says "Wasn't that quite a swim, Professor? Professor?" then Tyrone calls out "Professor!". If you will carefully observe Tyrone's line "I certainly would.", the inflections he places on the words start low and then rise. Jordan Coleman has crisper consonants than Lashawn, and it is coming from a slightly lower tambor. As you probably know, Lashawn's voice lowered a little between Seasons 1 and 2, however, because she is a girl, there is still a slightly higher tambor in her voice. The way Uniqua says "Wasn't" and "quite" lets me know with absolute certainty that it is Lashawn Tinah Jefferies. She does not sound her ending 't's as clearly as Tyrone. Now, after Uniqua calls out 'Professor?' and Tyrone says Professor!', it is in a higher pitch than Uniqua. That goes without saying, but there is still that crisper enunciation coming from a lower tambor, which lets me know that it's Tyrone. I honestly don't know why you thought it was Tyrone's voice saying that line. I've seen ''Catch That Butterfly numerous times, and that line doesn't even stand out in the film in a bizzare way. For example: The only dialogue puzzler I've truly come across is in the movie Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (the first one), in the scene where Alex West (played by Daniel Craig) gets out of the shower and is caught by the maid and she screams. Suddenly, a deep voice says "Uh...'scuse me, Senora!" It sounds nothing like Daniel Craig!!! Anyway, I've done my best to address this issue. As an afterthought, I even had my Mom listen to the line in question, and after the third time, she said with certainty that it's Uniqua. (Again, because of the pitches.) If you still hear Tyrone, I'm afraid there's very little I can do, and as an admin, I do not wish to pursue debates any further than I must as they could potentially cause a riot. You're entitled to your own opinion, of course, but I personally don't think this issue is solid enough to be listed on the references page. BackyardiganforChrist77 04:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Thank you Thank you for the compliment! Just a reminder: You can talk about any subject you want (related to The Backyardigans, that is) in your blog. That's what it's there for. For example: If you have a favorite DVD of The Backyardigans series, or if you've just played one of The Backyardigans games on NickJr.com, or if you wish to discuss a favorite character role from one of the 77 episodes, your blog is a place where you can freely express yourself, and others can post comments related to the subject on your page. Obviously, keep it friendly and make it about something you enjoy. Heated debates and pet peeves topics are never a good idea because, as I said before, those are the sort of things that can start a riot. Thanks for your edit on the references page, by the way. BackyardiganforChrist77 07:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 User blog No! That blog is perfectly fine! You're talking about joining the Backyardigans Wiki, which is great! It's still part of the same topic! Yes, it's about you. The blog badges make it clear that the point is to express yourself. Just keep it about The Backyardigans, because you are, after all, on The Backyardigans Wiki! (I once left a blog post announcing to the other users that I had just added a character page for Pilot Uniqua, which was okay, because it was still related to the same topic. Make sense?) As for removing blogs, I would have to do some checking on that. I do know that blogs are open for discussion for only a limited amount of time. I have no idea how long blogs are supposed to stay open (maybe a year or so, I don't know). The only reason I'm saying this is because shortly before Sandy Cheeks and Squidward Tentacles left the Wiki, I posted some comments on blogs that they later told me were old discussions, which I am thankful for. Some of the old blog pages will say that the topic is closed, basically, and no further comments can be left. The ones I left were on the only blog pages I found that were available, and I left 3 comments to earn the "Hmm..." (Commander Uniqua) badge. Having said that, I will tell you what Sandy Cheeks told me: Try to remember to only leave comments on recent blog posts. Now, the time and date below your blog? Well, first of all, no. If you'll notice, every contribution you make on this website is dated. I didn't do anything to make it that way. That's simply the way it is. I hope I have answered your questions well. BackyardiganforChrist77 07:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 A little friendly advice BackyardigansFan, I have noticed that you have been adding information related to what appears in what season, in addition to each episode on many of the character pages. While this is fine by me, I really need to point out that you need to spell the word correctly: '''Season. Sometimes you've had 'seson' or 'sesone', and I noticed that you misspelled the word enough, I just thought I'd help you out a little bit. Please understand that this is not a big deal. I correct errors in grammar all the time on this Wiki. It's nothing personal, it's just a matter of making the Wiki look the best it can be. Also, when you make these additions at the end of the italicized episode links, please check to make sure that you switch the fonts back to standard font so it matches the rest of the text, as this is the proper format. BackyardiganforChrist77 08:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Pele Hello, BackyardigansFan. Your questions are about the portrait of Pele from Monster Detectives? First of all, when that article says that Pele is a 'black' person, it is merely saying that he is of the negro race. Most all negro people have dark brown skin. The actual shade of brown may vary depending on the person but almost no one truly has black skin. It's just like how kaukasian people, with peach colored skin, are called 'white'. It is simply a non-offensive blanket term that describes a person's skin color, or race. (Know the lyric "Red and yellow, black and white, they're all precious in His sight?" from the song "Jesus Loves the Little Children"? Same thing. It is simply addressing the main race groups that humans have.) As for Pele's jersey, I would say that if you see a number '6' on the back, logic would say there should be a number '6' on the front too! That is simply the way most jerseys are made. The article, I think, is probably fine, but I'll take a look. Finally, I would like you to know that it's just occured to me that all these season additions we've been making really should include a comma after the episode title, and the word 'from', rather than 'on' whichever season, as this is proper grammar. So, I've been looking at many of the characters pages to see that they all say the same thing. I hope I've answered your questions. BackyardiganforChrist77 06:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Live chat Ah! You found me! (laugh) Anyway, I noticed your message about starting a live chat, and I made two attempts to begin one with you, but... I couldn't find a 'send' or 'submit' button! How does this work? BackyardiganforChrist77 04:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Chat Wow... this is tricky. I typed several messages, but nothing happened afterward. The closest I got was the one time I saw the Join the Chat button you described. I clicked on it, but I still must be overlooking something. Did you happen to read any of the messages I typed, though? BackyardiganforChrist77 05:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Getting closer Okay... I just thought I'd let you know that I just now saw the chat box that said Join the Chat and above that was a user box which said (1) person or something. I tried clicking the Join button, but nothing happened! Can you still guide me through this, please? BackyardiganforChrist77 05:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 I'm still here! Nope! I haven't given up! Going to bed? Uh, not for a while! I've been still trying to get this chat box to work, but I'm not getting very good results! If I can't figure out how to get a hang of it, I may have to just let it go, but I've been trying. BackyardiganforChrist77 05:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Time zone As is mine. My clock also says 11:30. We are in the same time zone. My location is Enid, Oklahoma. (Then again, my user page already has that listed.) Thanks for asking, though. By the way, we are communicating a lot easier this way than we are using the live chat box! Maybe we should try that another time. Here's one thing you can know: I just earned my 'You Know So Much About Characters, It's Scary!' badge for making 250 edits on characters pages, the one with the cute, gaping Uniqua picture on it! BackyardiganforChrist77 05:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Good night This is just to let you know that I got your message. Good night, and sleep well. See you tomorrow! BackyardiganforChrist77 06:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 The Backyardigans games Hello, BackyardigansFan. I wanted to ask you a question: Have you ever played any of the online games that NickJr.com has on The Backyardigans? They are lots of fun. I especially enjoy the Mission To Mars game, the Tale Of The Mighty Knights game, and the Backyardigans Pirate Adventure game, based on the episode Pirate Camp. I also enjoy The Backyardigans Trick-or-Treat Dress Up game, which is available to play all year round. I know they're pretty simple as far as games go, but you still interact with the characters and I personally think any fan of The Backyardigans can truly enjoy and appreciate them for what they are. I've visited NickJr.com many times to play them, so when you're not making contributions on the Wiki, you may want to check them out! Instructions in case you need them: On the NickJr.com page of The Backyardigans, The Backyardigans Trick-or-Treat Dress Up game is usually the first game that is shown. Click on it, and you can play it. Before each game you play, a silly, random ad will be shown on mute and last for approximately 30 seconds. Just watch the countdown at the bottom. When it gets to 0, the game will start. At some point, you should see a row of pictures on the website. Each one plays a different note. Click on Pablo, and you will be taken to the official homepage of The Backyardigans on NickJr.com. Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin will sing the beginning of the opening song to you, then Moose A. Moose's voice will tell you to click on a game or a video. Click on games, and you will be taken to the game list. Enjoy! Let me know if you've played them! BackyardiganforChrist77 01:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Scientist Pablo page Sure thing! I'll create a template and select a picture for the page first thing when I return to the Wiki tomorrow. Thanks for telling me! BackyardiganforChrist77 06:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Scientist Pablo picture Hello, BackyardigansFan. I added the picture and template for Scientist Pablo, as you requested. I hope you like it! BackyardiganforChrist77 00:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Great! Hello, BackyardigansFan! I'm glad you like the games! I really enjoy The Backyardigans Pirate Adventure game as well. In the words of Pirate Captain Austin, "Perfectly piratey!". Let's see, the second level of Mission To Mars. That would be where Science Officer Pablo blasts away the boulders, right? (By the way, did you get all the way to the end?) Oh, and there's also a game on Robin Hood The Clean. It has three levels, and actual film clips are shown throughout the adventure! The Tale Of The Mighty Knights game has four levels. It is a little challenging at first, but with enough practice, it becomes easy. Good job! Keep playing! BackyardiganforChrist77 04:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Jordan Coleman video Hello, BackyardigansFan. I want to thank you for sending me those links. Yes, I watched the YouTube video about Jordan Coleman and his film "Say It Loud!". To be honest, I am not only a fan of The Backyardigans, I am also a fan of the people who portrayed those characters and brought the show to life. What they accomplished as a group is truly remarkable, and it should stand out as an example to the entertainment world. What I saw at the end of that video was very encouraging to me, and I want you to know that. Thank you so much for sharing that with me. I really appreciate it! God bless. BackyardiganforChrist77 07:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Scientist Pablo picture Terrific picture of Scientist Pablo! I decided to put the new picture on the 'Scientist Pablo' template. I hope you're happy with it! BackyardiganforChrist77 07:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Admin info Hello, BackyardigansFan. First of all, I would like to apologize for a misunderstanding that I have been dealing with. When Sandy Cheeks and Squidward Tentacles told me that they would give me admin rights before they left, I thought I was already the new administrator on this site, but later on, for some mysterious reason, it turns out that they didn't. To my surprise, all this time, I still had not been granted the rights! I contacted the Wikia Community Central team about this issue, and Wendy (one of the admins) told me that in order to become an administrator for a wiki, I had to send what is called an 'adoption request' to their community central page. It took me two requests and a post on Wendy's talk page before I ever got a response. Finally, one message appeared on my talk page. I say all of this to say that NOW... I am officially the administrator and caretaker of The Backyardigans Wiki. I wasn't before, but I am now. Wendy finally responded and I have been given admin rights. Funny enough, I even received bureaucrat rights as well. In addition, the word 'ADMIN' is now next to my user name. Anyway, there's been a lot of e-mailing and confusion surrounding this issue, and I finally got it straightened out. Since I am talking about admin rights, I would like to share a few things with you: First, if you ever have any interests of becoming an admin on The Backyardigans Wiki someday, you will need to keep coming back diligently everyday to make more contributions. Second, try hard to refrain from engaging in any heated debates that may start a riot (tip from Squidward Tentacles). Third, as I stated earlier, to become an admin, you must send an adoption request, however... there is a list of requirements you have to meet in order to even be approved by the Wikia team, and you can read them on the adoption requests page. Lastly, if you do become an admin, one of your primary jobs is to regularly check the wiki for vandalism. Vandalism is any deliberate defacing of information on pages that hurts the wiki. (Examples include: False, contradictory pages with no point to them whatsoever, interjections in references that stand out in an extremely bizzare way, such as biased adult views, profanity, or profanity in caps, deleted articles, etc.) I've had to report a couple of them myself. This is just information you need to know if, in the event, you would decide to take an interest in being an admin one day. BackyardiganforChrist77 09:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 RE: Question Really? Like what? I wasn't aware that there were any pictures on this site not related to The Backyardigans! Where did you see these pictures? If you know where you found them, let me know and I'll look into it! As far as answering your question, to me, it seems pretty obvious that if there are any photos on this website that are not related to The Backyardigans in any way, they should be deleted. (By the way, I noticed you left out the '77' in my username. No big deal, I just thought I'd point it out for you so you can remember for next time.) BackyardiganforChrist77 04:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Good report! Hello, BackyardigansFan! Thank you for bringing that to my attention! That was definitely a vandal messing up the wiki. I deleted all those strange photos, and I sent a warning message to the user who was responsible for putting those on. If he does it again, I'll block him. In the meantime, continue to keep an eye on him. I noticed you sent him a message to bring that to his attention, and I respect that. You did the right thing and we'll see if he pays attention my message. Keep me posted. BackyardiganforChrist77 04:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Urgent message! BackyardigansFan, I have an urgent problem on the wiki. I would like to ask you to keep an eye on a user named OSBackyardigan. He's been randomly removing spaces and commas from character pages to boost his badge points. He's even passed you. However, I don't think it's a legitimate victory, because he's been cheat editing. Don't worry. I'll make all the necessary corrections to the pages he's tampered with, but I really want you to help me watch him. I'm going to report him to the Wikia Community Team, and if he keeps it up, I'm going to have to block him for vandalism. Can you help me? BackyardiganforChrist77 02:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77